1. Field of the Inventive Concepts
The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to ladder devices for accessing vehicles. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the inventive concepts relate to a removable portable step apparatus for accessing an elevated surface of a vehicle, such as a flatbed trailer.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Many vehicles, such as flatbed trailers, have elevated portions that are difficult to access from the ground. For example, the surface of flatbed trailers may be forty-two inches above the road. Users must repetitively access the surface of the flatbed trailer. For instance, a user may need to load and secure cargo on the trailer, transport the cargo, then unstrap and unload the cargo. Ladders may be used for this purpose. Some ladder devises have been proposed that are angled from the side of the vehicle. However, state and federal regulations limit the width of vehicles traveling the roads. To meet the width requirements, the ladder devise must be removed while traveling on the roads. The removed ladder requires additional time for setting up and taking down every time the ladder is needed as well as additional space for storage.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus for accessing an elevated surface of a vehicle that is removable and portable but that can remain on the vehicle during travel without violating width restrictions. It is to such an apparatus that the inventive concepts disclosed herein are directed.